


Electric blue

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Actor!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Shinichi was supposed to be one of the best actors of the new generation, but he had his fuck ups too.





	Electric blue

They were on set once again, this time filming a filler scene, a non detrimental scene with no meaning or worth to it apart from bringing a sense of normality to the psychologically damaging film - or so. All he cares for was that the film could do without it and that even as it was, it might not actually make it into the film; that's what made it even more frustrating. He was portraying a complex character that was both emotionally unstable and psychologically damaged, the torture scenes he had to do was what was hard, but he did those so far without greater problems. Despite the relatively easy instructions Shinichi had to follow for this scene and the limited dialogue on his part, Shinichi was still struggling. On something so easy.

In the first take, walking through the overflowing streets, he was almost hit by a car. It was a near miss and he might just start believing in getting doomed. It set the flow of the rest of filming, certainly so.

Second time, he messed up his line. Tragically. The memory will come to haunt him in four years and he will be unable to sleep due to the shame and embarassment; he knew it.

Around take six, Shinichi was both frustrated with himself and his sudden lack of ability to speak properly and follow the simplest of orders, but also resignation that it won't work no matter how much more they tried. But that wasn't going to cut it, he had to deliver the scene for whatever reason he didn't understand. The scene was nothing more than a slight flirt for those who wanted to interpret it that way or nothing but friendly small talk for those who didn't. It didn't matter and yet, people were as Andry with him as if he had just messed up the key scene for the 15th time and damaged props in the process.

Yet another such failure and he had enough. Instead of the sighing, he took a different route - angry, miserable one. In the moment, he exclaimed: "Just fuck me already." Which wasn't what people usually said in such moments, although he had no idea what they did. He wanted to go back to their start line, for yet another try, when his coactir decided that no, he would instead spend his time different. Toichi pulled Shinichi close to him, getle and dominant, turned the younger boy around and went straight for his lips. 

That was.. oh. Not what he was expecting. At all. The other was clearly just playing a little innocent game, a joke maybe, no real intention behind it. At least he couldn't feel any eagerness or force behind the kiss. They pulled away, Toichi sparkling with mischief and Shinichi trying his best not to laugh out loud. 

"I wanted sex, not a kiss." Was what Shinichi said before he pulled Toichi by his tie into another kiss. This time though, both of them couldn't contain the laughter afterwards.


End file.
